The per capita production of waste material, particulary in the United States, has increased greatly in recent years and the problems of disposing of this increased waste material, which has been compounded by a sharp increase in population, has resulted in numerous proposals for solutions of this problem. One method proposed involves the compacting of such materials to reduce the volume thereof and thereby facilitate their disposition. In addition to compactors utilized on a more or less commercial basis, as in refuse collection trucks, other devices have been developed for use in compacting refuse at the point of origin.
Many of these units, which are typified by the home installed units, utilize disposable bags which are placed within the compactor to receive the refuse and into which the material is compacted. Such bags are generally of a special, laminated construction which incorporates layers for strength and other layers for moisture proofing. Since these bags are generally used only once they represent a continuing expense for the compactor user and possibly, detract from the acceptance of such units.
Other units of this type utilize a one-piece, more or less self-supporting container, into which the waste material is deposited and subsequently compacted. With this type of container, however, it will be seen that problems arise in removing the compacted material from the container. While tapering the container side walls may provide some alleviation of this problem, it will be seen that this results in a loss of container volume and of course, there may still be difficulty in removing the compacted materials particularly if it is wet or sticky.